Heat at Hogwarts
by Firewhisky-Black
Summary: Under construction. It gets wildly caotic when Sirius finds a new addiction and Remus replaces his chocolate for something sweeter... or maybe just adds to the flavor. (Writing is messy. Currently revising.)
1. When does Moony get his rocks off?

**Summary for Who'd of Thought:** It's the Marauder's fourth year at Hogwarts. Sirius has a thing for Remus and has had ever since they first met, but Sirius has ignored his feelings towards Remus convincing himself that Remus didn't feel that way about him. However when James, Peter and Sirius start talking about how Remus "gets his rocks off" Sirius is forced to revisit a memory that may make it hard for him to keep the sexy irresistible werewolf in the back of his mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, when do you think he does it?" Sirius asked James over the chessboard one evening after they had walked Remus to the whomping willow.

"I'dunno…" James said shrugging as he knocked over one of Sirius' pawns.

"How long do you think the record is for someone going without getting' any?" Peter asked through his lollipop. James yanked it out of his mouth and put it into his.

"Oi!" Peter yelled James ignored him.

"Well if there's a record Remus has definitely broken it." Sirius said watching James' bishop knock over his Queen.

"You'd think even a Prefect would need it once in a while." James said as Sirius knocked over a knight.

"Who do you think he would get it from anyway?" Peter asked "I mean he doesn't do it himself, you'd think after four years we would've caught him by now." James chuckled.

"Yah, but think about it do you see him kissing, holding hands or even giving chicks little sexy glances to tell you he is getting any?" James asked now leaning back as his move completed the game.

"I hate this game." Sirius said leaning back as well; Peter tossed him a lollipop and pulled another out of his pocket for himself. Sirius caught it and began to unwrap it.

"I'd hate to think our Mooney isn't getting any." He said examining the candy and finally, satisfied sticking the lollipop into his mouth. (Years of pranking had made him somewhat suspicious of any kind of digestible item).

"I mean there's really no reason for him not to…" Sirius continued not really paying attention to what he was saying. "…who wouldn't want him? He's smart, he's sensitive, he's funny and he's damn sexy there's no reason why someone wouldn't want him." He finished looking over at his comrades.

"What?" He asked as the two of them who were now staring at him.

"Nothing…" Peter said, but James raised an eyebrow.

"You seemed to have given this a fair bit of thought, Eh Padfoot." Sirius snorted.

"What is that suppose to mean?" He asked turning away slightly so as not to show the fact that he was blushing, James shrugged sarcastically.

"Well…" He said." We're all assuming that he get's his rocks off by girls and as we only would have noticed if it was a girl, it's possible that it isn't." He finished Peter was staring at James with his mouth open.

"You think Mooney is… Gay?" Peter asked James smacked him.

"Quit staring at me like that, and why the hell not?" He asked "There's no proof that he isn't, unlike with me and Padfoot here who…well it's not really a Question for us." He said punching Sirius in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Sirius was so deep in thought that he had forgotten that James was even there, James smirked.

"So you do like him." James said Peter choked on his candy making Sirius turn a darker red which wasn't possible to hide from James.

"I knew it!" James yelled Peter was still trying to get air into his lungs James smacked him on the back making the piece of candy shoot across the room.

"Shut up." Sirius said trying to hide his face, but with little success.

"You poof!" James said jumping onto the couch above Sirius, pulling away the pillow he had been attempting to cover his face with and began beating him with it.

"Not poof!" Sirius yelled trying to reclaim his pillow James stopped.

"Not poof, then what…bi?" James asked Sirius scowled and grabbed his pillow.

"Yes..." He said covering his face again. James laughed and pulled at the pillow again.

"How long have you known?" James asked

"…since before Hogwarts."

"…and How long have you liked Remus?" He said letting go of the pillow, Sirius sat up and put the pillow on his lap. His face wasn't very red any more but his ears were bright red followed by the back of his neck.

"Since you introduced me…but I've been able to ignore it until the end of third year." His gaze dropped to the pillow, James jumped down sitting on the sofa and smiled.

"Oooo….what happened at the end of third year?" He asked now both Peter and James were staring at him expectantly.

"I love a good story." Peter said sitting cross-legged in front of Sirius who sighed.

"If I tell you, you can't tell Mooney right?"

"Right." Said James and Peter in unison


	2. Sirius' thrid year memory

Sirius, James, Remus and Peter hauled their luggage onto the train. This was the end of their third year at Hogwarts and it was time to head home. They made their way into an empty compartment and crammed their trunks into the luggage rack. They all settled in and soon they were talking and laughing about the years events.

"…that is not what I said!" James said defiantly chucking a book at Sirius. "...I said she has a nice ass."

"You weren't just thinking that though, you…" Sirius stopped as the girl in question walked into the compartment she stood in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Evans…" James said. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" He said pulling Lily's hand up to kiss it.

"Oh, save it Potter!" She said pulling her hand out of his grip and glaring at him.

"What did I do?" He asked Lily smacked him in the face.

"You know damn well what you did." She said angrily. Sirius, James and Peter looked very confused Remus of course just rolled his eyes returning to the book he had been reading.

"Evans you really have to be more specific." James said now rubbing his cheek. "…and that hurt."

"Well you deserved it." Lily growled.

Look you really have to start over…" Sirius said "…What did James do?" Lily glared at Sirius now.

"It wasn't just James, it was Peter too!" She shouted. There had only one prank that had been done that year which only involved James and Peter.

"Oh…" Peter said backing as far as he could away from Lily, she glared at him. "It was James' Idea." He said quickly.

"Oh, you coward." James spat at him.

"Yah I'm a coward a coward in the way of…" Lily smacked James again. "…not getting slapped." Lily started to hit James again but he caught her hand in mid-air. (Unless you catch them unawares it's very hard to slap a seeker.)

"Will you stop that?!" He said. "What did you want to accomplish by coming here?" He asked Lily began to speak but James cut her off. "Besides slapping me." He said Lily scowled at him.

"I want you to apologize." She said James raised an eyebrow at this.

"Apologize to Severus?" James asked clarifying Lily's demand she nodded. "Will this keep me from getting slapped again?" He asked.

"Depends on if you do it right." She said the side of her scowl went up slightly in amusement.

"Fine…" He said. "…Peter come on, let's get this over with." Lily backed out of the door to let James and Peter exit the compartment, then the disappeared down the hall.

"That's a world record..." Sirius said closing the compartment door.

"…world record for what?" Remus asked not looking up from his book.

"…for being slapped by Lily in one day…" He said "…I mean before we left the castle he'd already been slapped twice and then on the carriage once and then on the platform and now on the train, twice." Remus chuckled.

"You're right that's six slaps in one day." Sirius laughed.

"It would have been seven if James hadn't stopped her, they're gonna get married so day." Remus scoffed.

"Yah, I can see that working out well." He said then he began to read again. It was quiet for sometime in the compartment, Remus was reading (as if he does anything else) and Sirius was making strands of light shoot out of his wand and dance around the compartment. The strands kept hitting the back of Remus' book and making bump around in his hand, Sirius smirked at him when he finally looked up. Remus opened his mouth to tell Sirius off when the food trolley appeared and the compartment door slid open.

"Anything off the Trolley dears." The witch said cheerfully, Sirius and Remus got up and purchased mounds of candy and iced pumpkin juice well Sirius did Remus just bought a chocolate frog which was all he could afford at the moment, though he eyed a thick Honeydukes chocolate bar as the cart began to move. Sirius noticed and called the trolley witch back.

"Honeydukes finest chocolate bar, please." He whispered to her and then he sat down across from Remus. Sirius opened the bar and the smell of sweet purified dark chocolate filled the room instantly, Remus closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall to take in that wonderful scent of pure delicious chocolate. He heard a piece snap off the bar and his head jerked up he hadn't been dreaming of it, there was a bar of that amazing chocolate, looking over he saw Sirius biting a biting into the piece he'd broken off. Remus stared at it as little by little the chunk disappeared into Sirius' perfect mouth, Remus shook his head_ Why was he thinking about Sirius' mouth like that, It is perfect though and to make worse he's eating perfect chocolate with his perfect mouth_ he heard a slurping sound and turned to watch Sirius lick the remaining chocolate off his fingers. Sirius was waiting for it the inevitable he was after all torturing Remus with the chocolate, soon Remus was going to crack and would grab the bar from him. What he hadn't expected was for Remus to grab his wrist and pull Sirius over to sit next him after Sirius had sat down something else unexpected happened Remus began to lick and suck off the rest of the melted chocolate on Sirius' fingers. The contact instantly shot waves of pleasure to Sirius' groin making him harden slightly, Sirius closed his eyes and then a humming. Remus was moaning against his fingers making them vibrate and shoot more waves down his body _oh god no I have to stop thinking about it he thought, no don't let it get the best of you. You can take it._ Sirius could feel Remus' tongue swirling around the tip of his finger, he closed his eyes.

"hh...mmmm." Sirius' breath caught and released as Remus nibbled the end of his finger, he was trying to get a piece of stubborn chocolate of the end of it.

"Now give me that." He whispered in Sirius' ear taking the bar out of his hand and the bad timing award goes to James who at that moment decided to open the door.

"'ello lads." He said (He obviously had not caught on.)

"ooo…chocolate frogs! Peter yelled happily as he entered the room after James.

"So how'd it go?" Remus asked. James frowned.

"That boy is a right fowl git, eh" He said turning to Peter.

"There's no other word for him." Peter said.

"So what happened?" Remus asked. Sirius stood up and headed for the door.

"Don't you want to hear the story?" James asked him.

"Yeah, but I have to use the bathroom." He said and disappeared down the hall.

--------------Back to the end of part one--------------------

"He made you…" James said trailing off.

"…Just by doing that?" Peter cut in. Sirius nodded.

"…Not possible" James said waving a hand in the air, Sirius looked at him.

"…and what would happen if Lily did that to you?" Sirius asked in matter of fact tone. James' smile faded.

"Point taken." He said in his defeat.

"Gez…" Peter said James looked at him and said.

"No Peter the word is jiz."


	3. Moony's real chocolate fix

After class Sirius returned to the common room to find Remus sitting on his bed reading. He stood up as Sirius walked in.

"Hey." Remus said Sirius looked up.

"Hey." Sirius replied rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked. Sirius' head snapped up and then slowed down slightly.

"Yah, course, why wouldn't I be?" he walked over to his bed and lay down on his four poster he closed his eyes and muttered.

"So that's what you really mean by needing a chocolate fix." Remus slammed his book on his bed-side table. Which started their very heated conversation, they talked for several minutes, but it quickly escalated.

"There's nothing wrong with me being a chocolate fiend!" Remus said loudly as there conversation turned from "just talking" to arguing.

"Yes and there's nothing wrong with me being a Quidditch nut either, but I don't go snogging people while riding my broom!" Sirius yelled now reaching a slightly higher note then Remus.

"Yes you do!" Remus yelled back "You did that last week with that Emily girl from Ravenclaw!" He threw down the shirt that he had been trying to fold but in his frustration he lost focus. "You'll snog anyone, anywhere at anytime!" Sirius figured that even though Remus was again completely right he still wanted to win this argument and with this in mind he picked up his shoe and threw it at Remus, which he shielded away with his wand.

"But she's not your sister is she!" He shouted they had finally reached the highest octave they could muster. Remus scoffed.

"Is that what this is about me shagging your brother?!" Remus asked loudly shaking his wand at Sirius. "It's not your business who I shag, and I don't see any reason you would have for me that constitutes you having a say in it." Sirius had his own wand out now and was shaking it back at Remus.

"He's my brother, he's a Slytherin and he's an ass, what other reasons do you need!" Remus stopped shaking his wand at Sirius and put it back into his robes.

"You're more of an ass then he is and I don't care if he's a Slytherin, he's different then they are." He said calmly now, Sirius who was still shaking in anger was taken aback by the now calm Remus. He returned his own wand to his pocket continuing to glare at Remus

"All Slytherin's are the same you might as well be shagging Snape." Remus shook his head in disgust.

"I don't know what you're problem is with this and I don't think that it's just because he's your brother and/or that he's a Slytherin."

"Well…" Sirius said but at this he couldn't think of a retort he was to angry, he sat down on the bed. His body was shaking all over and all he could think was _my brother beat me to it_, Sirius mumbled it aloud without noticing and Remus who was about to leave turned and stared at Sirius.

----------------------An hour previous---------------------------------

Sirius ran down the corridor towards the charms classroom. He was now ten minutes late and was probably going to get detention since this was the third time this week he had been late for charms. He skidded around the corner towards the library and in the direction of the stairs down to the third floor. He shot past the Library and down another corridor he was facing an empty classroom where he had left his book bag earlier he usually put it in there if he didn't need to carry it around. He stopped outside the door to catch he breath and as he stood there leaning against the wall he heard someone inside the room. He listened for a moment, he realized that there were two someones in the room and they **were not** talking. He listened carefully to the panting and groaning which were issuing from the room, he didn't want to walk in on these two because first he didn't know who they were and since he didn't he couldn't deduce what they would do if he did walk in on whoever they were. He sat on the floor now trying to think of a way to get his bag; the biggest problem was that his wand was in his bag so magic wasn't an option. Suddenly a name came floating out of the room it was soft, whispered and very hard to hear but thanks to the unknown person saying it, it was repeated.

"Regulus…" floated out of the room and it took Sirius a good long second to register this. _Oh my god no way _he thought _Regulus! Oh well that's alright it might actually be funny! _Sirius quickly thought over the situation one more time before he walked in and turned on the light. The scene before him consisted of the back of Regulus' head and an unknown person who was on their back on the table in the center of the room. When the light came on Regulus jumped and turned to stare his brother directly in the face and he rolled his eyes.

"Sirius, do you mind?" Sirius opened his mouth to speak when the unknown person on their back propped himself onto his elbows and Sirius went brain dead and fell back against the wall. Remus Lupin was staring him in the face, his hair all shaggy his shirt unbuttoned and down around his shoulders and his eyes a deep golden brown and looking peacefully at him. Sirius noticed that Remus had chocolate in his hair and some on his lips; he thought that Remus' real reason for being in the room was to get a chocolate fix. But how in the name of Merlin did that lead to him shagging his brother. Sirius slid down the wall until he was sitting on the ground, rubbing his hand over his eyes to see if maybe he was imagining things. Regulus stood up right picking up his shirt off the floor before he kissed Remus and left the room. Remus got off the table shrugged his shirt back onto his shoulders, picking up his bag and handing Sirius his. Sirius looked at him not sure what to say his head was buzzing at a hundred miles an hour and he couldn't think straight, but it didn't matter Remus broke the silence first.

"You're twenty minutes." He said, they walked out of the room Sirius headed for the downward stairs stairwell but Remus went the other way.

"Where are you going?" He asked Remus turned his head.

"I'm free until after break, I'll see you in the common room." he said and turned the corner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Beat you to what?" He asked Sirius' head jerked up and he looked flustered.

"What?" He asked trying to sound as though he didn't know what Remus was talking about, but it was to late Remus had heard him.

"Your brother beat you to what, Sirius?" Remus said sitting next to Sirius on the bed. Sirius looked away he didn't want this to come up, it hadn't come up at all throughout their Hogwarts years and he wanted it to stay that way. He had always pushed it to the back of his head not letting it affect him, but seeing Remus with his brother made something snap in that controlled part of his brain and now he couldn't stop thinking about it. Remus watched his friend's movements and thought for a moment about reading his mind but he didn't have the heart to. On the one hand he wanted to let Sirius tell him whatever it was and on the other he was a bit afraid to figure it out on his own. He put a hand on Sirius' shoulder making Sirius turn, Remus saw that Sirius had been silently crying and his face was all red with his tears. Remus put a hand on his cheek brushing away the left over tears under his eyes; Sirius leaned against Remus' hand and closed his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked after a long silence Sirius didn't want to say it but it was unavoidable now, he swallowed hard and said.

"You" Remus cocked his head a little.

"What wrong with me?" Sirius shook his head quickly and said.

"He beat me… to… you." Sirius finished and Remus' hand slid off of his face. He looked down, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew what he wanted to say but all he managed was an.

"Oh…" Sirius looked at him and got up.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." He had his hand on the door knob when he saw a hand appear next to his head holding the door. Sirius turned around facing Remus but continued to stare at the floor. Remus sighed and pulled Sirius' chin up with his free hand.

"How long have you…?" He asked Sirius looked past Remus' head instead of looking at him.

"…since first year." He replied. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Why haven't you said anything?"

"You didn't feel the same about me." Sirius said in a choked voice, Remus smiled a little.

"Now who said that?" Sirius suddenly looked at Remus straight in his beautiful golden brown eyes, they were glinting and to that Sirius knew that Remus was being sincere.

"Wha…uh…no one…" He answered looking down again. In truth his mind told him that so he could ignore the feelings that he was having. Remus smiled again pulling Sirius' chin up once more, Sirius returned Remus' smile sheepishly.

"You're jealous aren't you?" Remus said looking straight into Sirius' eyes and watched them glisten slightly before Sirius pushed him back putting his hand through his hair.

"Don't be ridiculous." He said Remus started to reply but was cut short as James walked in, his face brightened up as he saw them.

"Hey all, what's new?" He said a little too bouncy for his usual self, Sirius noticed this at once.

"Why are you so cheery?" He asked his angry expression was gone and was replaced by one of happiness and curiosity. James smirked a little and said.

"Guess?" Sirius thought for a moment.

"hm...You watched Snape get eaten by a thestral and then spit back out as a worm larva?" Sirius asked sarcastically, James laughed and shook his head.

"No but that would be really cool though." James said "I…" He began but Remus cut him off.

"Lily caught you off guard pulling you into the Library stacks where you two finally did it and you have her knickers to prove it." James looked at Remus in irritation.

"I hate the fact that you're a Legilimens." He said at this Sirius turned to stare open-mouthed at him.

"No…" Sirius said breathlessly James pulled something out of his pants pocket and tossed it to the gaping boy, Sirius' eyes got big as he stared at the thing in his hand and then pulled himself back together.

"Black lace…?" Sirius Questioned to himself and he laughed. "Holy Merlin Prongs, she planned that." James smirked.

"Yes she did and…" He said grabbing the undergarment back from Sirius.

"…That means it was voluntary." Sirius yelled in triumph for his friend and James laughed. Just then Peter walked in to the dorm.

"What's all this about?" He asked Remus over the loud, laughing and now dancing pair of Gryffindor boys. James handed the undergarments to Peter as he went spinning past. Peter looked at them not noticing what they were at first and then quickly dropped them in surprise. James and Sirius laughed.

"Whose are those?" Peter asked two boys who were still doing their victory dance and Remus whispered the answer to him. Peter's eye got wide and his smile got wider.

"NO WAY!" He shouted and joined them in their small celebration. Remus however picked up his book bag and headed for the door. The three boys stopped and watched Remus.

"Where are you going?" James asked. Remus looked at him.

"Regulus told you he wanted to see me, so I'm going to see him." James shook his head at the fact that he hadn't told Remus but of course he knew.

James and Peter continued to dance after Remus had left and eventually sat down to talk about this new development. Sirius was still staring at the door, thinking for a moment and then he bolted to it and through it.


	4. Don't do that in the Library!

Sirius stood outside the portrait hole and scanned the empty halls. Suddenly he caught sight of the edge of a cloak flying around a corner. He followed Remus down the moving stair case through the hall to the stairs and down to the fifth floor down the next flight to the fourth level, past the empty classroom from earlier and now into the Library. Sirius stayed behind the corner to let Remus enter the Library and then followed behind. He quietly walked into the room keeping a look out for Remus, he wasn't looking very long when he heard voices. He inched behind Madam Pince's desk and into the dimly lit restricted section he entered silently and from where the light was coming from he knew they wouldn't catch sight of him if he just walked in. He stood in the doorway contemplating how to enter into the conversation without weird questions, but before he could come up with a solution Remus appeared from behind the book case. Sirius still didn't notice so remus said.

"Hey Sirius." The black haired boy looked up startled. Remus was standing there just calmly smiling at him.

"Hey yourself." Sirius whispered back, at this Regulus appeared from behind the book case and looked at Sirius.

"Hey." He nodded, Sirius nodded back in reply. Regulus turned back to Remus giving him a hug and headed out the door, he pasted Sirius and whispered in his ear.

"He's all yours." Sirius' eyes got wide and dark at Regulus' words. He looked at Remus who was still smiling at him and held out his hand. Sirius walked up to him, he didn't know what was going on _did Regulus mean that Remus had dumped him and was moving on to him_. _He didn't really like the idea of being seconds_. His brain was turning so fast that he didn't realize that Remus had moved him to have his back against the book case. _Wait _Sirius thought _does that mean that he's mine? And how come that no good Slytherin brother of mine was first he didn't like that idea. _His mind quickly returned to reality as he felt his hands being lifted over his head. His eyes were almost black with arousal now and he continued to think about _how he hated his brother and other thing_ that became completely irrelevant when he felt a pair of soft lips graze his own with that he lost it. He wriggled his hands free, pushing Remus back into the opposite bookcase and smashing his greedy mouth onto Remus'. Remus groaned against Sirius lips, Sirius responded happily by pushing his knee in between Remus' legs. Remus who was somewhat caught off guard by this let out a.

"nnhn…" Sirius smirked and pulled away breathlessly, Remus had his eyes closed and was panting harshly. He swallowed hard and opened his eyes to find Sirius looking at him.

"What happened between you and Reg?" Sirius asked, Remus growled deep in his stomach banging his head on the bookcase behind him and rolled his eyes.

"Okay bullet points, I like you not him, he likes me, I told him "this might happen and he would have to give me up", he said "sure", you shared your feelings and he gave me up." Remus said with an air of impatience. "Now do you mind continuing what you were doing that felt fucking awesome." Sirius' brain decided to at that moment switch itself back to Marauder mode leading to him not to give a shit about anything except the extremely sexy werewolf before him. His mouth connected with Remus' again but only for a moment before it began to explore, his mouth slid down to Remus' neck and nibbled slightly at the perfectly scarred skin. Remus' breath hitched as Sirius bit slightly at a jagged bite like scar on his shoulder, noticing this Sirius stopped.

"Did that hurt?" He asked concerned Remus shook his head.

"mm…no…again, do it…a-ngnnh…" Sirius didn't need him to finish the sentence so he decided to cut it short. Remus moaned loudly at the combination of Sirius biting at his shoulder and Sirius' hand which had made its way to his pants and was undoing his belt. Sirius stopped biting for a moment to get the rest of Remus' pants undone but Remus who was so irritated that Sirius had taken so long to figure out his feelings for him didn't want him to stop touch him…ever. He grabbed Sirius's chin yanking it up and kissing him fiercely, which distracted him from focusing on his pants. Sirius was determined to get Remus' pants off, and though he continued kissing him his hands returned to undoing the Prefects trousers. Sirius tried to pull away from Remus' mouth but he wouldn't let go, Sirius pushed his knee against Remus again. Remus gasped loosening his grip on Sirius' hair, with this Sirius bent low and quickly undid Remus' trousers which pooled to the ground. Remus moved his hand along the bookcase trying to find something to hold to keep himself from falling. His hand grasped an empty shelf above his head just as Sirius pushed his tongue against the tip of his erection.

"Ahh…nnnhn" was all that was audible from Remus' mouth. Sirius blew softly watching the rippling shiver move from Remus' groin to his head. Sirius smirked and moved himself upward again, to kiss Remus once more.

"Bloody tease." Remus said through the kiss and Sirius smirked again. His hands explored Remus' chest undoing the buttons on his shirt in his haste he ripped the last three buttons off.

"Hey!" Remus yelled but stopped caring when Sirius' figure slid over his nipple.

"ngnn…" suddenly they heard footsteps outside in the main library area. Remus shoved Sirius off of him, Sirius spelled the lights off and Remus spelled his clothes back on. They quickly sat at the desk, opened books and laid out parchment to pretend like they had been studying, Remus did. Sirius decided to hide under the desk as he was not a likely student to study of all things after hours. Sirius spelled the light back on and Remus began to read as the footsteps neared the door.

"Mr. Lupin?" said a voice from the door Remus looked up, it was Madam Pince the Librarian. "I surely hope that you have a reason for staying up so late and also for being in the restricted section without my knowledge, I trust you have a note." Remus pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket and handed it to her, she read over it carefully.

"Yes…yes of course…" She said nodding at it. When she finished she returned her gaze to Remus. "You're welcome to stay Mr. Lupin, but do remember it is almost time for the Library to close." Remus nodded

"Yes of…course Madam Pince…I won't be…much longer." She'd eyed Remus suspiciously as his speech became ridged, but then nodded her approval and went to check the Library stacks for more students in need of shooing away. When she was gone Remus stood up to let Sirius out from under the desk as he crawled out Remus began to hit him.

"Ow...What? Stop it…" He said putting his hand above his head to stop the random attack.

"Don't do that when I'm talking to a teacher." He said

"You know you liked it." Sirius said closing in on Remus trapping him against the bookcase again, footsteps again and Sirius jumped back away Remus and quickly regained himself as Madam Pince came into the room.

"Mr. Lupin the Library is closing…" She started. "…oh Mr. Black as well, what are you doing in here?" Sirius turned his head.

"I was just getting my book back from Lupin Ma'am…" He said turning back to Remus and walking up to him, he picked up a book from behind Remus and at the same time (and without Madam Pince noticing) pulled Remus' hand up to his mouth and began to nip, lick and suck on his fingers. Remus watched as Sirius hummed over his fingers, he nearly lost his balance before he heard someone clear they're throat. His eyes snapped open and saw that Madam Pince was still looking at him.

"Oh, right…I'll get my stuff together." He nodded at Madam Pince still doing his best to keep his eyes open, as his fingers were still in Sirius' mouth. Madam Pince left in a bundle of airy mumbles. Sirius removed Remus' fingers from his mouth and smirked at him, he suddenly got a large blow to the head.

"Damn it Sirius!" Remus growled "For Merlin's sake, common sense!" Sirius stood up right brushing a hand through his hair with a fresh smirk plastered onto his face.

"What's common sense?" Sirius asked sarcastically, Remus rolled his eyes as packed his thing. They exited the Library and as they walked down the hall Remus asked.

"How did you ever become such an egotistical prat?" Sirius smiled to himself and spotting and group of Ravenclaw girls walking towards them, half of the group had already spotted him and were giggling to each other and Sirius whispered.

"It's not just my fault…" He said and before the group of girls pasted them Sirius grabbed one of with one hand around the waste and kissed her on the lips. The girls around her giggled and squealed and as he let go of the girl he winked at her and she fainted instantly. One of the other girls caught her as Sirius and Remus continued walking.

"…I have too much encouragement." Remus chuckled, Suddenly they heard a loud shrill voice.

"Detention Mr. Black!" Sirius turned around to find Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn who had obviously just witnessed his womanizing display in the hall. McGonagall had her arms crossed and Slughorn was just trying to hide his smile behind his proper teacher glare. McGonagall signaled him over and he and Remus proceeded to return back down the hall.

"Mr. Black…" she began "…Keep your fascination of the female anatomy in your pants until you are either in private or no longer attending this school. Do you understand me?" Sirius tried his best not to laugh as Slughorn made mocking faces behind McGonagall.

"Yes Ma'am." He replied and he and Remus walked back to the common room.


	5. Lucan, a sirius threat

The snow fell past the window of the fourth year boy's Gryffindor dorm. Remus sat on the inside of the window on the ledge doing Remus like activities (reading). A tap came at the window and Remus looked up at what was his parents' owl outside. Remus got off the ledge and opened the window. The owl flew in landing on Remus' bedside table and shook the melting snow off his feathers. Remus pulled the letter out of its beak, shaking the water off of it. He opened the letter as Sirius walked into the room.

"Who's that from?" He asked suspiciously, Remus looked up and smirked.

"I don't know? I haven't read it." Sirius walked over to Remus and stood behind him as he opened the letter all the way.

_My darling Remus,_

_You're father has gone completely mad about this Christmas since you're Aunt Amicus and the _

_rest of her family like uncle Frank and your cousins Maria, Alex, Rena and Lucan are coming _

_over this year which will be the first time we've seen them since you and Lucan were born. As _

_you know your father is complete toad squash when it comes to choosing gifts and I was hoping _

_you could tell us what you want so that your father doesn't end up giving you something that _

_looks like he found it in the yard and wrapped it in news print. _

_See you soon,_

_Love Mom_

Remus finished reading and turned to find Sirius on his bed reading, which was an odd occurrence. Remus only ever saw Sirius reading if he was pretending to study or if he was irritated and since there were no teachers around something must be bothering him. Before he could ask Sirius spoke.

"So who's Lucan?" Remus smiled and sat down on Sirius' legs.

"It's been half a day and you're already jealous." Sirius pulled the book up so that his face was out of view.

"I'm not jealous." He said and Remus rolled his eyes.

"Would you like to come along, you haven't met my parents." Sirius looked up.

"I…you think it'll be alright? I mean I don't want to intrude." Remus took him potions book away from Sirius and through it on the floor.

"Yah it's fine, I'll just write my mom and tell her you're coming I have to tell her what I want for Christmas anyway." Remus got up and pulled and piece of parchment out of his school bag.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Remus asked.

"Oh, I don't need anything, don't worry about it.'

"Sirius if you don't tell me what you want I'm gonna write something for you and I'll make sure it's embarrassing."

"Fine." He said and they began talking about what he wanted and what would be appropriate to ask Remus' parents for.

"What's going on?" James asked as he entered the dorm a few minutes later. Remus looked up.

"We're talking about what my parents should get Sirius for Christmas." James made a sarcastic shocked face and said.

"Now how come Sirius gets something from your parents? I want one."

"Want one of what?" Peter asked as he passed James in the doorway. They all began talking and in the end Remus wrote to his mother that He, James, Sirius and Peter would be joining them for Christmas.

They got off the train pulling luggage on to platform nine and three-quarters. James insisted to bring his broom and snitch because Remus' cousin Alex was a Quidditch nut. James was have trouble getting his trunk out from the train door he rammed it making it finally fly out of the doorway and landing on Peter. James tumbled out from behind it loosing grip of the snitch that was in his hand, but being the best seeker in Hogwarts history this didn't faze him. He landed hands down on the trunk that was crushing Peter, pushed himself up, off and over catching the snitch in mid-air and landing on his feet next to Sirius.

"Nice catch." Someone said they turned to see a group of people standing there. A woman who appeared to be Remus' mother went and helped Remus pull Peter from the collapsed luggage. The boy who had spoken walked up to James with a hand held out for him to shake James took it.

"James Potter." He said.

"Alex Doge." He replied

"You got some moves…" Alex said "…you didn't happen to bring your broom with you did you?" James smiled.

"…couldn't help myself it accompanies me everywhere, plus it wanted to come." Alex's eyes sparkled.

"Nimbus 1500, rumored to have a functioning PP. How'd you get it? It's not even out."

"Ministry connections had the head of International Magical Equipment over for dinner. What do you ride?"

"Still on a Nimbus 1000, been beaten around but she rides fine." James nodded

"Good broom, best after N1500." James and Alex continued talking as the rest of the group greeted each other.

"Mom, dad this is Peter and Sirius and Alex is talking to James." Peter and Sirius nodded in greeting and James waved a hand in the air still focused on Quidditch talk.

Peter, Sirius. This is my mom Amelia, my dad Trevor, my aunt Amicus, my uncle Frank and my cousins Maria, Rena and Lucan." They all nodded and or shook hands at this. Sirius shook Lucan's hand which was held out to him. Lucan was tall well built like Sirius, with shimmering silver hair, bright green eyes and lightly tanned skin. He looked nothing like his siblings; the other three had brown or black hair with brown or black eyes. The children were all well built not to skinny but not fat like their father; Amicus was short, stocky and had reddish-brown hair. Lucan smirked at Sirius tightening his grip slightly making the corner of Sirius' mouth twitch, he was not going to like Lucan.

"Everyone to the cars, please." Mr. Lupin said and they all headed out of the station. They piled themselves into the two cars and headed to Remus'.


	6. Quidditch shock and mishap

Pilling out of the cars Peter and Sirius raced to the door. They tied to the door and struggled their way inside.

"Let's try not to kill anyone, eh." Mr. Lupin said through a chuckle. Peter and Sirius Finally fell through the doorway and into the entry. The entry hall was a white-walled brightly lit room with coat hangers on each side of the door. There were three doors in the room and a stairway, the door on the left led to the living room the door on the right led to bedrooms and the door in front of them led them down a hallway adjacent to the stairwell that led to a bathroom(on the right) and the kitchen(right). There was also a door to the backyard at the end of the hall.

"My room is upstairs." Lupin told Sirius at this the Marauder's shot up to the second floor their luggage flying after them. They stood on the landing and Remus pointed to a door on the left and James entered first. He walked into what was a library a windowless ceiling high bookshelf library with tables adorned with lamps, dark wood paneled walls and dark red carpet, James raised an eyebrow.

"Why am I not surprised." James said "I should've known you slept in a library." Remus rolled his eyes took and walked through another door at the side of the library. The other boys followed, the room they were in now was brightly lit and was complete with four beds.

"Of course mom only put the extra beds in here for Christmas." That however was not what had made the other three boys mouths to fall open. The walls had posters on them Remus never had posters but only were they posters but they were Quidditch posters.

"What?" Remus asked turning to see their awe struck faces.

"I'm speechless." Peter said.

"Obviously not." James said still staring around the room; he spotted a closet in the corner and headed for it. He opened in to find al sorts of Quidditch things including a Nimbus 1000.

"Okay, who are you? And what did you do with the really Mooney?" Sirius said, Remus laughed.

"Oh, right did I mention I play Quidditch." All three of them looked at him again. James came out of his trance first.

"Are you any good?" Remus gave a Marauder trade mark smirk and shot his hand in the direction of his broom which shot pasted James and into Remus' outstretched arm.

"Care to find out?" James was now in full paralyzed shock. "Grab your broom and head to the backyard my guess is that Alex is already out there. Remus left leaving the three of them just standing there.

"Okay…did anyone expect that?" Peter said to the room at large.

"Um…no were we suppose to?" Sirius asked. They looked at each other for several more seconds and then ran out of the room and to the backyard. They walked outside James, Sirius and Peter all with brooms in hand. Alex was in the air chasing after a qwaffle that was plummeting down word and Lucen was trying to hit him with a bludger. The girls were watching from the grass below. The backyard had a small scale half pitch, with a set of hoops at the far end. Peter took off into the air and caught the qwaffle before taking off with it Alex went after him. James and Sirius walked over to where Remus and the girls were.

"So Remus, have you actually got on the broom yet?" James said jokingly, Remus looked up.

"I'll race you." James raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think you have a chance?"

"Don't get cocky, James. You've never seen me fly." Remus said with another smirk. James laughed.

"Alright I'll race you for the snitch, Maria darling would you count for us." Maria blushed slightly but nodded. James threw his snitch in the air and mounted his broom but Remus just stood there.

"Having second thoughts Mooney?" Remus looked over at Maria who smiled and began to count.

"One your marks, three…" _What was Remus' game _thought Sirius who watched Remus still just standing there.

"…two…" _He knows how good a flyer James is…_

"…one..." James and Remus took off, James had the faster broom but they were still neck and neck. Remus looked over at James and smiled before he turned catching site of snitch at the exact moment James did, it was at the base of one of the goal posts. Suddenly a bludger flew towards Remus who jumped off his broom so the bludger went under him; he landed back on his broom. Sirius' fists clenched as he watched glaring at Lucen who was laughing now

"DAMN IT LUCAN!!!" Remus yelled as he sped after James they were neck and neck again, and they were getting closer to the post. James closed in and grabbed the snitch forcing Remus to spin off away from the post. Remus flew up to a hoop and landed in it sitting down in the bottom, James came to sit next to him.

"Holy shit Remus." He said Remus smiled.

"Did I give you a run for your money?" Remus asked.

"More like a sprint for it. Why aren't you on the quidditch team?" Remus shrugged.

"Someone has to do your homework." James smiled.

"good point." He said through a chuckle. Sirius was still on the ground talking to Maria and Rena, when he had to duck as a bludger went wizzing over his head. He looked up to see Lucan smirking at him.

"Watch yourself, eh." He said "These things are dangerous." Sirius sneered mounting his broom and shooting up after Lucan.

"Lucan, stop being an asshole!" Alex yelled, James and Remus looked up.

"Oh no." Remus said and James nodded in agreement as they flew off the hoop. James rammed Sirius to the ground and Alex did the same to Lucen, Remus landed between the two of them as they attempted to go at it.

"Cut it the fuck out!" James said forcing Sirius against the wall with a loud bang. Mr. Lupin who had been in the kitchen came running out.

"What the blood hell is going on out here?" He looked at the two boys who were being restrained.

"Lucan tried to decapitate me with a bludger." Sirius said with a growl, Mr. Lupin glared at Lucen.

"It's quidditch." He said to his uncle who was continuing to glare.

"Get the sticks out of your asses both of you." He said "I don't want to rush people to St. Mungo's during Christmas." The two boys stopped struggling and nodded, they continued to glare at each other.


	7. Vela effects

Remus lay there not saying anything shivering and also twitching every now and then. Sirius put a blanket over him and sat down.

"Remus" he said again this time very close to his ear. Remus blinked slowly and mumbled something inaudible.

"Remus, it's Sirius." Sirius said trying to get his attention. Remus blinked again slightly faster this time and turned his head up very barely towards Sirius.

"Sirius" He whispered Sirius let out a sigh of relief just knowing that Remus was somewhat there.

"Yah, I'm here." He put a hand on Remus' shoulder and Remus moved his head resting his cheek on it.

"What happened?" Sirius asked Remus' eyes rolled slightly and he shuddered violently.

"I don't know." He took in a long uneven breath and began to rise. Sirius suddenly put his arms around him hugging him tightly and Remus hugged him back just as tightly. Sirius could feel him still shaking in their hug and heard him begin to cry. He pulled away a little to look at Remus, he brushed a tear that threatened to fall and Remus smiled weakly.

"What happened?" He asked again, Remus shook his head.

"What did it feel like?" Sirius tried again, Remus looked puzzled trying to find the words to explain it.

"It felt like…" He started but his voice faltered.

"What?" Sirius urged, Remus swallowed.

"…like I wanted him." He said Sirius' eyes grew wide and turned away a little.

"But then I heard you talking to me and I got confused, my mind started to spin and I needed someone but I couldn't have you and him…" He said the last word slightly quieter and Sirius turned a little more not looking at Remus, he saw this and whimpered against Sirius back.

"Don't do this, Sirius please don't leave…" He cried softly as Sirius made to get up. "No, Sirius please." Remus said again as he felt Sirius begin to rise. "Sirius…Sirius…Kiss me." Remus said his voice growing louder through the sentence. Sirius stopped at these words and turned around, his eyes were tearing up and he looked like he was about to die. His breath was heavy and uneven.

"w-what?" He said choking on his word as though he didn't really hear what Remus had said.

"Kiss me." Remus repeated pleadingly, he stood walking over to him Sirius stood stalk still staring into Remus' golden-brown eyes. Remus reached putting a hand on his shoulder and the other on the base of his neck, but Sirius remained motionless continuing to stare blankly into Mooney's beautiful eyes.

"Padfoot." Remus said softly Sirius blinked his eyes still grey and cold but seeming to melt under Remus' loving gaze. His breath hitched and he gave in to Mooney's request pushing him backwards onto the bed. Remus moaned with darkened love as he was forced into the bed and then onto it. They finally broke apart, chests heaving and hearts pounding. Remus grabbed his wand from the bedside table and diminished the lights.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For those of you who are confused I'm sorry and I'll try to explain.

So the Veela are so beautiful that they make a boys/mans mind go blank and they only think about the Veela in question.

Lucan is part Veela so he can have that effect on people. (I don't remember if men can be Veelas but whatever) So this is based solely on my question of what would happen if a Veela hit on you. Cause a Veela doesn't need to hit on you to effect you. My thought process was simple it really was just you would just want them more.

But then I was like. What if that person was already in love with someone else? Usually I assume that on the weak minded it wouldn't make a difference. Lupin in my opinion has a very strong will and mind so it just confused him.

When Lucan came on to Remus, Remus' mind began to conflict with his feelings (his heart wants Sirius but his mind is being turned to want Lucan. This mad him really confused and scared. Confused that he didn't know who he wanted in his mind but scared that he my end up wanting Lucan more then Sirius so he freaked out. I probably didn't help that Lucan found a soft point which I think led to Remus going over the edge.

Now when Remus and Sirius are talking and Remus says "…but I couldn't have you and him." Sirius gets really upset and jealous. He thinks _why would you even have that conflict with yourself you love me don't you? _Of course he is so jealous that he doesn't think about the factor of Lucan is a Veela. So he starts to leave and that's really it.


End file.
